phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Split Personality
|image = Two of Candace.JPG |caption = Candace after she is affected by Phineas and Ferb's molecular divisor. |season = 2 |production = 235a |broadcast = 108 |story = Jennifer Keene Lance LeCompte Scott Peterson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |director = Jay Lender |us = October 29, 2010http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=273138 |international = July 28, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) See more... |xd = November 6, 2010 |pairedwith = "Brain Drain" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Candace accidentally gets hit by Phineas and Ferb's molecular separator ray which causes her to have two different personalities - Romantic Candace and Busting Candace, so the boys have to figure out a way to put her back together again. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to get over his irrational fear of high diving, but he figures that if he can't, he will just use his "Look-away-inator" to zap everyone so that they do not witness his shame. Episode Summary The episode starts with Candace talking to Stacy by phone as she works on her "Jeremy and Me" scrapbook. She complains that she has good photos of her and good photos of Jeremy, but no good photos of him and her together. However, she also admits annoyance at not getting anything done this summer due to her constant urge to bust Phineas and Ferb. Down in the yard, Buford is complaining to Phineas and Ferb that Baljeet got peanut butter on his chocolate, and that he doesn't like the taste two flavors at once. Phineas and Ferb provide the solution by revealing their new creation: a molecular divider which separates objects into their component parts. Having tested the device on a mule (creating a donkey and a horse) and a shampoo-conditioner (creating separate shampoo and conditioner bottles), they separate Buford's chocolate back into singular goodness. At this point, Perry is already reporting to Major Monogram for his daily mission. The brothers leave just as Candace steps outside. Seeing the molecular separator unguarded, she tries to take it to Mom, but accidentally triggers the switch and hits herself with the beam. The blast results in creating two separate Candaces: one completely obsessed with brother-busting, and one completely obsessed with Jeremy. Romantic Candace, knowing that Jeremy is currently working at the mall, immediately leaves the yard, while Busting Candace chases her other half to capture her for Mom. Phineas and Ferb return just in time to see the Candaces run out of the yard, and they give chase out of fear for what could happen. At the public pool, Perry arrives to find Dr. Doofenshmirtz standing in line for the high-dive board. Doofenshmirtz explains that, as a child, his parents expected him to perform the high-dive as a rite of manhood. However, Doofenshmirtz was too afraid to dive and was forever scorned as a "schnitzel". Now, he plans to conquer his fear. To ensure no one sees and laughs at him, he has created the Look-Away-Inator to force everybody to turn their heads away. Seeing that Perry isn't convinced, Doofenshmirtz traps him with life-preserver rings. At the mall, the Candaces are dashing every which way in their single-minded pursuit for their goals, with Phineas and Ferb barely able to keep up. Doofenshmirtz, meanwhile, is still hesitating from climbing the high-dive board, thus holding up the line. Eventually, Busting Candace finds Jeremy at the hot-dog stand and demands that he send Romantic Candace her way if he sees her. Romantic Candace then arrives and asks him to meet her at home after his shift ends, but Busting Candace catches her and drags her away. Finally, Phineas and Ferb arrive and ask about the Candaces' whereabouts, leaving Jeremy completely confused. Back at the pool, Doofenshmirtz is finally driven to climb the ladder after being called "schnitzel" by the kid behind him. Once he reaches the top, he finds that the height isn't so bad, but much, much worse. He freaks out and clings onto the diving board for dear life. At the clothing store, the Candaces arrive and Busting Candace tries to show them off to Mom, but all she sees is Busting Candace standing amidst mirrors. Romantic Candace had slipped away to buy a romantic photo frame for her and Jeremy. Phineas and Ferb manage to find her and convince her to go home and wait for Jeremy. They then find Busting Candace and tell her that Romantic Candace is heading for home (Which makes her scream like a pig.), which she immediately pursues. Romantic Candace, meanwhile, is riding home with Mom and driving her crazy with her incessant ranting about Jeremy. Once they all arrive, Phineas lures Romantic Candace to the backyard by having her spot Jeremy (actually Ferb in costume) from behind. Busting Candace finds Mom and orders her to the backyard. Once both Candaces arrive, the boys fire the molecular separator... and multiply Candace by twelve. Finally finding his bravery, Doofenshmirtz activates the Look-Away-Inator, making everybody's heads turn away... including his own, causing him to fall off the board and painfully hit the water stomach-first. Seeing his nemesis drowning and admitting his a "schnitzel", Perry immediately breaks out of his trap and tosses Doofenshimirtz a life-ring, then leaves for home. The Look-Away-Inator makes Mom turn away from the Candaces at the exact instant, and Phineas and Ferb reverse the molecular separator, merging all the Candaces back into one. As she lands, she triggers one of Perry's secret passage switches, which causes the molecular separator to fall into Perry's lair and zap Major Monogram through the monitor. Feeling tired, Candace walks away but bumps into Jeremy, who shows her the photo frame and is happy for the gift. They then pose for Phineas and Ferb as they take a picture. But, since they were talking, the picture comes out looking weird. Songs *''Me Myself and I'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. I know what we're gonna do today Perry's entrance to his lair Perry presses a little flower with a rock that activate a trap door behind him and directly to his lair, plus the splitter ray comes down Perry's entrance. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention It does not really crash into their invention, but it runs to the high diving board. Memorable Quotes Background Information * This is the second time Jeremy tries to kiss Candace (the first time was "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"), if it's counted it from airing. If it's counted it on produced episodes, this can be the first time but the other one grabs her away. * This episode revealed why Heinz Doofenshmirtz can't swim in public pools: He doesn't know how to swim, is afraid to jump from the high diving board as a kid, and is embarrassed by his parents. He mentioned before that it has no in-depth impact on his life in "De Plane! De Plane!". * This is the first time a character, in this case Candace, says O.M.G. * The beam the Look-away-inator fires is identical to the beam the "Splitter-ray" fires, except it's colored differently. * It is revealed that half of Major Monogram wants to sing. * Schnitzel is a German/Austrian escalope coated in breadcrumbs and fried. * Busting Candace has sharper edges in her hair while Romantic Candace's hair is more curved than normal Candace. This is most likely to exaggerate the two different personality types. * This is the first episode where Phineas and Ferb actually consider getting rid of their invention themselves if it isn't destroyed by Perry. * If you look closely in the song Me Myself and I, you can see the Romantic Candace get a balloon from the balloon man, who was also seen in Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You Production Information * This episode first aired on Disney Channel Latin America on July 28, 2010. Its Spanish name is Doble Personalidad. The Brazilian Portuguese name is "Personalidade Dupla". The German name is "Die doppelte Candace" (The Two Candaces). * This episode premiered on Disney Channel on Demand on October 22, 2010. International Premieres * July 28, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) * November 8, 2010 (Family Channel Canada) * November 12, 2010 (Disney Channel Netherlands/Flanders) * December 8, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) * February 9, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * January 22, 2011 (Channel STS, Russia) Errors *There are 13 Candaces after Phineas and Ferb accidentally pressed the forward button. But, after the part where Linda turns her head around after getting zapped by the Look-away-inator, there appears to be five Candaces instead of thirteen. But after Perry walks away, there is seven, but when Ferb turns the backwards switch for him and Phineas' invention, thirteen of them appear again. *Because Perry's lair only has a T.V. showing Major Monogram, the two Monograms should not have split, and, instead, there should have been the components of the T.V. screen. *Before Candace got separated the first time, she was holding the Molecular Seperator, but when she was split, she was not holding it; it should've been either still in her possession or at least fallen on the ground. In fact, it seems like it was gone entirely. *When the romantic Candace takes the escalator, her bump on her head is gone. Continuity * The invention doesn't disappear. Instead, it goes down into Perry's lair. First was ("No More Bunny Business") * Candace is complaining about her pictures while she was talking, but now she has one with her and Jeremy talking too. ("The Bully Code") * In this episode the song is called "Me Myself and I". This is also seen on a poster in Candace's room multiple times. * Buford calls the boys' machine "Witchcraft!" ("Nerds of a Feather") * This is second time that Dr. Doofenshmirtz says "Thank you and curse you." ("Gaming the System") * One of Candace's pictures is a picture from the flip-flop commercial Jeremy was in. ("Let's Take a Quiz") * Candace begins by saying she wants to "make Jeremy (her) boyfriend". This episode must have occurred before "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" because they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend in that episode. * This is another time Candace mentions that she should bring the object to her mom. ("Just Passing Through","Bowl-R-Ama Drama") * The Retro Pharmacist appears again. ("Run Away Runway", "Finding Mary McGuffin") * Buford carries Baljeet like a luggage for the third time ("Don't Even Blink", "Not Phineas and Ferb" and "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You!") Allusions *"You got peanut butter in my chocolate" is a famous line from a series of commercials for Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. *'Invasion of the Body Snatchers' - Busting Candace points and screams just as Donald Sutherland's character does at the end of the 1978 version of this film. * Mork and Mindy - Linda tries on the same rainbow suspenders and pants worn by Robin Williams in the show. * Star Trek - A person being split into two opposing personalities, neither of which can function without the other, is reminiscent of the plot of the episode "The Enemy Within," in which a transporter accident splits Captain Kirk into an ineffectual sensitive side and an overly aggressive side. * Darkwing Duck - The splitting of someone into two personalities is very similar to the episode "Negaduck" (though for Darkwing he was split into Good and Evil). The Molecular Divider also looks very similar to the "Tron Splitter" that Megavolt invented in the episode. * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - The two Candaces are very similar to the split personality of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. * 'Charmed '- Clones with different aspects of the original's personality was also a key feature of the Charmed episode "Which Prue is it anyway?" in which one of the main characters casts a spell that makes an overly jolly and overly laid-back version of her appear. * 'Zits '- When we see Ferb dressed up as Jeremy, he looks a bit like the charcter from the comic strip, also named Jeremy. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl (Karl) * Allison Janney as Charlene * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Logan Miller as Johnny * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Danny Jacobs, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Kimberly Brooks, Allison Janney, Maulik Pancholy, Bobby Gaylor, Tyler Mann, Dan Povenmire :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn